hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker's Gaming Montage
The Bunker's Gaming Montage is a gaming parody series by F-A Alexander. As the title suggests, each episode is a montage of Downfall characters (other than Hitler and Fegelein), along with others, such as Leopold Slikk and the ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler playing various games. As of March 2017, the series has amassed 3261 collective views. Synopsis Part 1 This montage is made as an entry for Parker87's The Bunker Games Contest. Günsche: Spartan: Total Warrior (GameCube) Günsche plays the game's arena mode; he begins by attacking and charging blindly at Roman legionaries, not to mention repeatedly shouting "DIE" to the point of annoying Hitler. After surviving both the first and second rounds, Günsche is confronted by heavy Roman legionaries and centurions, who then overwhelm and kill him. Jodl: Panzer Front (PlayStation) Jodl commands a Tiger I tank while trying to get used to the game's controls. He tries (and fails) to destroy some Soviet T-34 tanks that are attacking his allies, who are using E-79 tanks. After the T-34 tanks are destroyed by the allied E-79's, Jodl pushes forward when he gets distracted by an American Shortbull tank; he fails to realize that another T-34 has opened fire at him, instantly destroying his tank. Krebs: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On (Arcade) Krebs pilots a Apharmd virtuaroid, facing off against a Viper II. He finds himself struggling with the game's controls. As a result, many of his attacks failed to hit the Viper II, though the attacks that do hit it managed to inflict heavy damage on the enemy virtuaroid. Just before he can destroy the Viper II, it attacks and destroys Krebs' Apharmd from behind, causing him to lose the game. Burgdorf: Jurassic Park: Trespasser (PC) Burgdorf, who is drunk, comes across a T-Rex and a dead Triceratops; instead of avoiding the T-Rex, Burgdorf tries to approach and "befriend" the dinosaur, who then kills and eats his character. Keitel: Rome Total War: Barbarian Invasion (PC) Keitel commands a group of Hunnic swordsmen to battle against Sassanid forces who only consist of a group of peasants. Keitel at first expresses his confidence until the peasants begin to effortlessly slaughter his swordsmen until only a few soldiers remain who flee the battlefield, ending the battle in defeat for Keitel. Weidling: Godzilla: Save the Earth (PlayStation 2) Weidling plays as Destoroyah, fighting against Orga. Even though this is his first time playing the game, he managed to fare well against Orga (having looked up the moves beforehand), to the point that Hitler commends Weidling, telling other people in the Bunker to follow his example. The match ends when the time runs out with Weidling winning. Part 2 ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler: F/A-18 Interceptor (Amiga) Inglourious Basterds Hitler tries to land his plane on an aircraft carrier. Krebs offers to take over for him, only to be rejected despite Jodl's objections. When Inglourious Basterds Hitler does reach the carrier, he realizes that he's too close to the carrier and ends up sinking into the ocean. Burgdorf vs. Jodl: Warpath: Jurassic Park (PlayStation) Burgdorf plays as a Spinosaurus while Jodl plays as a Triceratops, trash talking each other until Hitler, who is trying to sleep, calls them out and threatens to evict them from the Bunker. The match then continues in fast forward and without audio save for the prelude of Final Fantasy VII, which is playing in the background. The match ends with Jodl as the winner. Keitel: Alien vs. Predator (Atari Jaguar) Keitel begins the game and navigates his way through; at the same time he tries to get used to the Jaguar's rather complex controls, which featured numerical keypads. He is shocked to find that his shotgun is weak given that it takes 3 shots just to kill a Xenomorph; after getting out of the brig where he starts the game, he is ambushed and killed by multiple Xenomorphs. Jodl: Panzer Front bis (PlayStation) Jodl commands an Aureole self-propelled tank destroyer, facing off against a lone Maus super-heavy tank while being teased by Hitler and Fegelein at the same time. After narrowly avoiding death twice, struggling to get his Aureole to aim down its sights, and getting out of the Maus' sights, he succeeds in destroying the Maus, completing the mission. Hitler even remarks that he performed much better than the last time. Krebs: Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles (PlayStation 2) Krebs pilots an RX-79 Gundam Ground Type against Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam; the other officers begin to panic until Krebs tells them to shut up. He finds himself getting beaten down by Amuro; Mohnke tells him to use his shield, but before Krebs can do so, Amuro defeats Krebs by shoting his beam rifle at Krebs twice, disabling his Gundam. Krebs remarks that there should've been a fish Mobile Suit in the game; Fegelein responds by saying that he saw the joke coming. Burgdorf: Daytona USA (Arcade) Burgdorf, who is still drunk, drives recklessly on the Beginner course, crashing into walls mere moments after the rolling start. Burgdorf's reckless driving annoys Weidling to the point that he leaves the room; at the same time he counterobjects Jodl's own objections. Burgdorf ends up losing the race when the time runs out on the fifth lap. Goebbels: Einhänder (PlayStation) Goebbels has reached the penultimate level of the game, and is shocked to find that his objective is to shoot down a carrier rocket in only two and a half minutes. Hitler tells him that he simply needs to shoot down its thrusters. He gets shot down by the rocket's escort planes in his first try; Grawitz offers to assist him during his second try only to be rejected by Goebbels before dying. In his third and final attempt he takes down some of the escorts before successfully destroying one of the rocket's thrusters; unfortunately before he can even attack the second rocket he accidentally rams an enemy plane, losing the game. Part 3 Burgdorf: Gun Bullet Trainer/''Point Blank DS'' (DS) Burgdorf, who is drunk yet again, plays a stage where he must shoot at least 16 criminals and to avoid shooting the hostages. Predictably, he shoots everything in his sights, including the hostages. While he succeeded in shooting all 20 criminals, he loses all of his lives as a penalty for shooting the hostages. Weidling: Gallop Racer (PlayStation) Hitler reminds Weidling that Gallop Racer is not "your typical racer", telling him that a single mistake will cause him to lose. After assuring Hitler that he will succeed, the race begins; eventually Weidling reaches the 6th place and the other characters begin to argue on whether he will win. However Weidling's horse becomes tired and he gets pushed back to the 12th place, though the other racers' horses are also succumbing to fatigue. At the end of the race, Weidling places 3rd, but the game still deems him as a loser for failing to take the lead. Goebbels: Time Crisis: Crisis Zone (PlayStation 2) Goebbels begins shooting at URDA soldiers when he gets caught using a cheat code that gives him infinite ammo; the officers begin ranting until Goebbels silences them. Eventually he shoots at an STF operative who is also shooting at him; this causes Goebbels to lose the game. Fegelein reveals that the STF operative Goebbels killed was an ally. This causes Walther (from The Sinking of the Laconia) to deduce that Goebbels never paid attention to any of the game's cutscenes. ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler: Star Wars Arcade (32X) Inglourious Basterds Hitler pilots an X-wing fighter, and is given the order to shoot down 20 TIE fighters to beat the level. He ends up getting annoyed by Hitler, Günsche, and Göring, which causes him to lose his concentration and in turn, most of his shields in a short period of time. While trying to avoid Star Destroyers with no shield left, he gets shot down from behind. Günsche: Ecks vs. Sever (Game Boy Advance) Hitler expresses his shock at the fact that the GBA game Günsche is playing, which is critically acclaimed, was based on a rather terrible action movie; after shooting a lone security guard inside a bar, Günsche obtains a G11 assault rifle (which he mistakes for a shotgun) when he gets ambushed by heavily armored SWAT operatives. After killing large numbers of the operatives using the G11 (and shouting "DIE" over and over again), he runs out of ammo and switches back to his pistol before being surrounded and killed. Part 4 - Super Climax Heroes Edition This montage is unique as it featured only one game: Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes for the PlayStation Portable, as well as for being the first time that both Hitler and Fegelein are featured as players and not as spectators. It is also the first montage to be translated to Indonesian. Battle 1: 1/Ichigo (''Downfall'' Hitler) vs. Black (''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler) As soon as the match begins, Inglourious Basterds Hitler gets mercilessly beat down by Downfall Hitler, who does not give the former a chance to strike back. Eventually Downfall Hitler unleashes his finishing moves, the Rider Chop and the Rider Kick, on Inglourious Basterds Hitler, winning the fight. Battle 2: Kuuga (Fegelein) vs. Agito (Himmler) Both Fegelein and Himmler give as good as they get. Eventually Himmler gets the better of Fegelein, surprising everyone, including Hitler. However, Fegelein wins by using his Amazing Mighty Kick on Himmler. This pisses off Hitler, who declares the whole fight as being "the worst fight he's ever seen in his life". Battle 3: Zolda/Torque (Burgdorf) vs. Kaixa (Krebs) As Krebs approaches Burgdorf, the latter activates his Shoot Vent card, summoning a Giga Launcher. Krebs is unable to attack Burgdorf; he is only able to avoid his attacks until he fails and gets Final Vented by Burgdorf. Battle 4: Skull (Leopold) vs. Chalice (Antoni Pieter Yahya) Leopold begins to yell angrily at Antoni, who responds by speaking in grammatically broken English. This agitates Leopold even further; he begins repeatedly shooting Antoni with his Skull Magnum until he dies. Battle 5: Amazon (Jodl) vs. Decade (''Dear Friend Hitler'' Hitler) When the match begins, Jodl gets the upper hand on Dear Friend Hitler Hitler until he misjudges his attack, allowing the latter to deal a considerable amount of damage on Jodl. However Jodl was able to quickly strike back hard and win the battle after finishing off Dear Friend Hitler Hitler using Dai Setsudan. Part 5 This is the first montage in the series to be recorded and rendered at 60 FPS. Keitel: Jurassic Park Part II: The Chaos Continues (SNES) Keitel gets chased down by a T-Rex while boarding a jeep; he shoots at it to slow it down. At the same time, he gets shot at by BioSyn soldiers who are hanging on vines. When he reaches the end of the level, he fails to jump off the jeep when it falls down into a bottomless pit, causing him to lose the game. Goebbels: Mortal Kombat Advance (Game Boy Advance) Playing as Kabal, Goebbels faces off against Scorpion and is immediately defeated in the first round because of the game's broken and unfair AI. Although he manages to perform much better in the second round, he ends up losing the third round. This prompts Hitler to agree with Fritz's (possibly drunk) assumption that the game hates Goebbels. Günsche: Sega Rally Championship (Arcade) Günsche begins driving blindly without even bothering to turn left or right while repeatedly saying "Yay I'm winning", angering Hitler to the point of leaving the room. Eventually Günsche reaches a checkpoint, however he near-instantly begins going the wrong way, causing Jodl to object him. By the time Günsche goes through the same checkpoint, the time runs out and he loses the game. Krebs: ARMA II: Combined Operations (PC) Playing using a Bundeswehr mod, Krebs and his squad take part on a mission to eliminate a Russian force. Bormann gets thrown off by the game's rather robotic-sounding voice acting and radio chatter; when Krebs' character tells his squad to "target that man", the Bunker gets reduced to laughter, causing him to react badly. When one of Krebs' squadmates die and a Eurocopter Tiger helicopter gunship that is accompanying his squad gets shot down, he begins to act erratically so much that even Göring calls him out. His failure to find cover and facing his back against the Russian positions cost him his life, just after Hitler compares him to DarkSydePhil. Leopold vs. Jodl: Bloody Roar 2 (PlayStation) Leopold plays as Shenlong while Jodl plays as Stun. As soon as the fight begins Leopold gains the upper hand on Jodl, managing to cancel his beast mode and defeat him despite the fact that Jodl manages to inflict heavy damage on Leopold for a short period of time. Part 6 Speer vs. Krebs: Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram (Dreamcast) Speer pilots a Specineff virtuaroid against Krebs' Fei-Yen virtuaroid. Krebs begins to insult Speer, accidentally getting both Jodl and Hitler's attention in the process. Much of the match is spent with both players trying to avoid each others' attacks. The match ends with Speer defeating Krebs, who tells the latter to get better at the game. Grawitz: Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner (PlayStation 2) Grawitz uses Vic Viper, facing off against Nohman and his Anubis. During the beginning of the battle Grawitz mentions that the game will receive a PS4 VR remake, though both Hitler and Weidling have refused to buy it thanks to Konami's infamous reputation in recent years. Nohman beats Grawitz down, mercilessly and near effortlessly defeating him. Leopold vs. Drachenlord: Kamen Rider Kuuga (PlayStation) Leopold plays as Kuuga in his Dragon Form while Drachenlord plays as Me-Garima-Ba, fighting each other for three rounds. Both of them trash talks each other throughout the match. Leopold emerges victorious in all three rounds, though Drachenlord almost defeated him in the second and third rounds. Traudl: Evangelion: Battle Orchestra (PlayStation 2) Traudl pilots Kaworu's Type β, fighting alongside Shinji's Unit 01 against a Mass Produced Eva and a Unit-α inside GeoFront. Fegelein commented that he was expecting Jodl to play the game, which angered the latter. Hitler assures Traudl that she'll win, though not without insulting both Günsche and Jodl. In the middle (and towards the end) of the match, Arael attacks all four Evangelions with two beams of light that drains their lifebars. Fortunately for Traudl, both she and Shinji have more hitpoints during the attack and the match ends with the destruction of both the Mass Produced Eva and Unit-α. Hitler commented that Traudl would've won the game anyways, with or without Arael's "assistance". Keitel: Aliens versus Predator: Gold Edition (PC) Keitel plays the Area 52 level as a Predator. When the base's alarm gets activated, he gets worried, though he disables both the alarm and kills a nearby Marine. After getting on an elevator that takes him to the base, he begins killing more Marines. He keeps bumping into them, which gives away his position and allows them to see through Keitel's cloaking field everytime he does so. At one point, he ends up shooting a flammable barrel that he's stepping on, burning both Keitel and the Marine next to him (though Keitel survived). After lowering a bridge that allows him to enter deeper in to the base and finding a security card, he soon finds out that the next part of the base is divided by a bottomless pit, requiring him to leap. Keitel does so only to fall (again), killing him. Mohnke: GHOST Squad (Wii) Mohnke faces off against the second level's boss, Laccard Zimone. When the game tells him that he must kill Zimone with a head shot, he steadies his aim and successfully kills Zimone. After the level is complete, the game shows a cutscene where the President of the United States high-fives the player characters, causing the Bunker to erupt into laughter and Hitler to react with bewilderment. Part 7 - Gundam and Transformers Edition After more than a year, the series returned in 2019, featuring games based on the Gundam and Transformers franchises. Krebs: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow (PlayStation 2) Playing as Mu La Flaga, who is (again) piloting a Moebius Zero, Krebs fights the ZAFT forces. Although Fegelein, Fritz, and others continue to insult him, Krebs performs well until Rau Le Creuset arrives with his GINN High Manuever Type, at which point his luck begins to run out. Burgdorf was about to shoot Fegelein, but is himself killed by the latter. Krebs reacts badly at his friend's death, and is soon defeated by Creuset. Keitel: Transformers Armada: Prelude to Energon (PlayStation 2) As Hot Shot, Keitel fights a boss battle against Tidal Wave. It's eventually revealed that Keitel is borrowing Koller's memory card. Keitel's efforts at defeating Tidal Wave (and enduring Hitler and the others' insults) prove to be ineffective, and he sbusequently dies. Jodl: Mobile Suit Gundam vs. Gundam: NEXT PLUS (PlayStation Portable) Playing as Ribbons Almark, who is piloting a Reborns Gundam, Jodl fights Setsuna F. Seiei, who is piloting a 00 Raiser. Jodl attempts to assure Hitler and the others that he will win to no avail, pointing out to his previous success in Panzer Front bis. The goal of the match is to deplete the opposing playerr's points. As the fight progresses, both Jodl and Setsuna destroy each other, leaving them with only half of their points. Despite this however, Jodl ends up losing the fight. Eva: Transformers Prime: The Game (Wii) As Knock Out, Eva fights Starscream; coincidentally (perhaps not), both of them are popular with the series' female fanbase. Hitler expresses his surprise that Eva would play as the former rather than the latter. Unlike the previous players, who are constantly insulted by the other spectators, this time Eva is encouraged to win the fight (though Hitler reacts badly whenever the others try to cheer her), and she does. ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler: Gundam Versus (PlayStation 4) Playing as Char Aznable, who is (yet again) piloting a Zaku II S, the Inglourious Basterds Hitler fights alongside Ramba Ral, a Gouf pilot against Amuro (who is once again piloting a RX-78) and Kai Shiden, a Guncannon pilot. When the video glitches for a second, one of Inglourious Basterds Hitler's generals breaks the fourth wall by blaming Bandai Namco Games for blocking Share Play from the game, which forced Alexander to use Remote Play to circumvent the block and record the game's footage. He performs badly in the game, as both he and Ral are constantly beaten by both Amuro and Shiden (none of whom are destroyed even once), culminating in his defeat. Weidling: Transformers: Devastation (PC) As Optimus Prime, Weidling fights against both Soundwave and Shockwave. Mohnke suggests Weidling to attack Shockwave first, as he is the most dangerous Decepticon of the duo. Speer and Robert Ritter von Greim praise Weidling for playing well unlike the previous characters, but he tells them both that Fegelein is a much better player, being able to beat the game without getting hit once. As the fight progresses, Hitler reveals himself to be sadistic, wanting Weidling to lose in the game; he is soon silenced by the other spectators, including Fegelein. Eventually, Weidling defeats both of the Decepticons (and getting an S rank to boot), prompting Hitler to "reevaluate his life". Awards The third montage won the Unterganger Awards of September 2015 for Best Video Game Parody. The fourth montage would win the same award in March 2016. Gallery File:Bunker's_Gaming_Montage_thumbnail.jpg|Title card of parts 1-3 and 5. Trivia *The end credits for both the second and third montages promised the releases of parodies that ended up being scrapped; the second montage mentioned that the next montage would involve Final Fantasy VII, which ended up not being the case; another parody was made to make up for this. The third montage promised the release of The Downfall of Godzilla series; while the first episode was eventually released, it ended up being blocked worldwide by Toho on YouTube. This, along with other factors caused the immediate cancellation of the series, which would be reworked as a two-part Vimeo exclusive. *In the first montage, Hitler tells Jodl, who is playing Panzer Front and using a Tiger tank, not to "fuck up like he did years ago IRL". This is a reference to Staedty86's parody, Hitler and the driving lessons, where Jodl is shown learning how to drive a Tiger tank only to crash to a nearby streetlight. *The fourth montage uses entirely custom music; this is a feature that is present only in the PSP version of Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes, which is the main subject of the montage. **In the comments section of the montage, JJ All-star felt that Krebs, who played as Kamen Rider Kaixa, should be using a "fish Rider". Alexander revealed that during the making of the parody he didn't realize that Amazon counts as such because of one of his motifs (angler fish). Another viewer later told him that Raia also qualifies because of his stingray motif. *As with the fourth montage, in the seventh montage, when Transformers Prime: The Game and Gundam Versus are shown, custom music is used to avoid copyright issues. Category:Individual Series